


[podfic] Snow Bunnies

by Artemis1000, reena_jenkins



Series: Adventures in Snow Hell [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Hoth, M/M, Podfic, Skiing, and then falling flat on your face (literally), lying to your crush to seem Cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Everybody knows that Cassian Andor is an expert on everything winter.Too bad he's not an expert at skiing. Cassian might not be able to ski, but he's a spy with spyly copycat powers, and that's just about the same, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong here.





	[podfic] Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snow Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965586) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Skiing, Hoth, Fluff, lying to your crush to seem Cool, and then falling flat on your face (literally), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:17:44

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Snow%20Bunnies_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0432.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
